Une Danse avec le Diable
by au-gre-des-envies
Summary: Juste une histoire d’amour et de haine qui ne demande qu’à être lue.
1. Prologue

L'année passée, vous m'auriez dit que j'irais au bal de printemps, je vous aurais ri au nez. Si en plus vous aviez prétendu que l'homme qui m'accompagnerait serait dans le genre Bad boy et bien plus encore, je suis certaine que je n'aurais pu retenir un fou rire.

Pourtant, je suis là, dans ses bras. Juste heureuse, j'essaye de profiter de l'instant présent, de ce répit que me laisse généreusement le destin. Lui et moi, on a traversé bien des épreuves mais maintenant que la vérité à éclaté, c'est comme si le lien c'était soudainement renforcé. Au fond, je savais, depuis le début… j'avais juste trop peur d'affronter la réalité.

Je plonge mon nez dans son cou et y inspire profondément, me délectant de son odeur si tentante. Ses bras posé dans le creux de mes reins se resserrent et ses mains prodiguent des douces caresses, alliant les deux parties de lui : le démon et l'homme. Un petit sourire apaisé naquit sur mes lèvres et mes mains commencèrent à se mouvoir contre sa nuque. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille, son souffle faisant vibrer tout mon corps.

_ Merci, se contenta-t-il de murmurer, pas besoin de plus : j'avais compris.

« Merci d'accepter le démon en moi, merci d'être là et de m'offrir cette vie, merci de me donner ton amour. » Cette seule parole murmurée dans l'obscurité nous suffisait. Elle résumait nos rêves, nos haines et nos peines. Pas besoin de plus qu'un mot, un soupir, une étreinte pour se comprendre.

L'ange et le démon enlacés amoureusement, un tableau des plus étrange, mais tant que nous étions réunis, rien n'importait vraiment.

Le temps pouvait bien filer, l'obscurité n'avait qu'à les envahir, le froid pouvait bien les transir, ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre, se rassurant par leur amour. Et qu'importe le temps si ils étaient ensembles, les ténèbres pouvaient bien sévir car la clarté de la lune sera là pour guider leur pas et le froid ne pouvait les atteindre dans cette bulle de chaleur et d'amour qu'ils s'étaient construits.

Le bien et le mal naquirent du néant pour se compléter, ils mêlèrent amour et haine pour donner vie à la passion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les petit gens… heu… il y a quelqu'un ? Non ? Et ben tant pis c'est pas grave, je vais parler toute seule ! Je voulais juste apporter quelques misérables explication sur cette fic : à la base, l'histoire n'as aucun rapport avec twilight c'était juste une histoire comme les autres ; mais, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfic'. J'ai changé tous les prénoms, les descriptions, et d'autres petits détails… et le tour est joué ! Le fait est que vu que l'histoire n'est initialement pas une fanfiction, il faut totalement oublier l'histoire de twilight : Ici, par exemple, Edward n'est pas un vampire mais … il n'est pas humain non plus ! Il y avait un autre truc que je voulais dire mais… je sais plus quoi ! alors, hum , bonne lecture [dans le cas hypothétique où vous voudriez lire ce premier chapitre].**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Premier contact

Un jour, un de plus dans ma misérable petite vie. Ils se succédaient, tous pareils. Le lycée, encore, toujours... Et moi, Je restais là, seule dans cette immense demeure, embourbée jusqu'au cou dans cette triste monotonie. Il me semblait parfois ne pas appartenir à ma propre vie, n'y être qu'une spectatrice passive. Si je doutais de mon appartenance à ma vie, il n'en reste pas moins évident que je ne fait aucunement partie du milieu où je vis. En effet, Chicago n'était pas une ville pour moi. J'avais toujours préféré le calme reposant des campagnes à l'animation des grandes villes. Que dire alors de cet endroit : La Gold coast, un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. C'est sans la moindre once d'hésitation que je peux vous affirmez ne pas y être à ma place.

Comme à son habitude, ma sœur, celle qui était censée veiller sur moi depuis le décès de ma mère (bien que se soit plutôt moi qui veille sur elle), n'était pas là et j'ignorais où elle se trouvait. Malgré cela, je ne me faisais guère de soucis, me doutant sans vraiment vouloir y croire, qu'elle devait avoir passé une soirée bien arrosée qui avait certainement pris fin dans le lit d'un inconnu.

Il devait être plus de 8 heures et je n'étais pas encore prête : en retard… comme d'habitude. Pas faute d'être coquette et de passer des heures à me maquiller, juste d'être trop rêveuse et de laisser libre cours à mon imagination d'inventer de nouveaux mondes pour de nouvelles histoires. L'écriture, avait toujours été l'une de mes passions. Une manière de vivre par procuration, une échappatoire, un défouloir. Certes, je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de ma mère point de vue talent mais j'aimais à croire que mes écrits n'étaient pas dénués de style.

Quand je fus enfin arrivée à destination : le très réputé lycée de la « Gold coast ». Je ne m'attardai pas à plus longtemps sous cette pluie battante du mois d'avril [que voulez vous, Chicago n'est pas vraiment une ville ensoleillée] et me précipitai vers le local de chimie, sans accorder le moindre regard aux élèves qui s'attardaient encore dans les couloirs. J'espérai fortement que mon retard ne serait pas remarqué.

Les cours se déroulèrent tout à fait normalement : les profs, essayant de donner cours en ignorant le brouhaha perpétuel des discussions d'élèves, mais finissants par perdre patience et s'énerver pour enfin, finir par distribuer les heures de colle. Provoquant ainsi le mécontentement et les protestations des élèves… bref, une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Et moi, dans tout cela, je restai silencieuses, assise seule dans le fond de la classe. Tous les étudiants ici présents mettaient un point d'honneur à m'ignorer. Moi, fille d'une écrivaine politiquement incorrecte et au père inconnu [qui le resterait, car son identité avait été emportée avec le dernier souffle de ma mère. Parfois je me demandais même si elle avait vraiment su qui il était.]

A midi, quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement pour se précipiter à la cafétéria du lycée. D'un pas lent, je pris la même direction que tous ces adolescents puérils et superficiels. Puis, c'est seul que je m'assis à une table pour regarder les autres, manger et rire. C'est là que je l'aperçus pour la toute première fois.

Il était assis seul, lui aussi, dans un coin reculé de la grande salle. Ce qui retint tout de suite mon attention fut cette incroyable beauté qui le faisait paraitre irréel. J'eus tout d'abord l'impression que devant moi se tenait une toile qui aurait pour représentation apollon mais, lui, au contraire du dieu mythique, était bien réel. Ses cheveux cuivrés offraient avec son teint blanchâtre, un contraste qui le rendait ténébreux. Sa peau semblait si douce que j'eus envie de la toucher. J'aurais désiré pouvoir m'approcher de ce dieu vivant et sentir sa peau sous ma main. Il me fascinait à un tel point que je ne me rendis même pas compte que je le détaillais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, l'adonis se retourna vivement et me jeta un regard noir, emplit de haine.

Au lieu de détourner le regard et de rougir, gênée d'avoir été pris sur le fait, comme je l'aurais Habituellement fait. Je soutins son regard et continuai à le contempler, envoûtée par son incroyable charme. Toute la colère, qui avait habité ses yeux une seconde plus tôt avait disparue et Il me fixa avec des yeux d'abord diaboliquement gourmands de telle façon que je crus même le voir m'adresser un sourire ,mais, ensuite, comme si quelqu'un le rappelait à l'ordre, comme s'il se rendait compte d'une chose importante à mon sujet, son sourire se fana et apparut alors sur son visage un air étonné.

Il continua à me fixer, nos regards s'accrochant l'un à l'autre d'une manière indescriptible. Même si j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ses prunelles posées sur moi provoquèrent une série de frissons incontrôlables le long de mon échine. Malgré cette impression désagréable qu'il en savait plus sur moi que moi-même, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Malheureusement, après plusieurs minutes, une moue contrariée voire furieuse se peignit sur son visage et il se leva, brisant de ce fait notre contact visuel.

Après les évènements de ce midi, la journée reprit son cours habituel… à un détail près : Moi d'habitude très attentive en cours, me mis à rêvasser. Il m'obsédait bien que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Depuis quand était-il dans ce lycée ? Pas longtemps, j'en étais certaine car dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais déjà remarqué. Et, chose qui m'intriguait beaucoup, comment se faisait-il qu'un garçon comme lui soit resté seul à une table ce midi ? Peut-être un solitaire, tout comme moi.

Ainsi, il hanta la moindre de mes pensées de telle sorte que je crus en perdre la tête. Le soir venu c'est avec l'image de ses prunelles que le sommeil me gagna.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par un cauchemar, un de plus. Malgré que je sois habituée à ce genre de rêve, celui-ci avait été différent sachant qu'il n'avait pas eut pour sujet ma mère mais bien le mystérieux garçon du lycée. Même si Je n'en n'avais pas de souvenir exact, je me souvenais parfaitement de ces prunelles dures et froides qui avaient m'avaient donné l'impression de pouvoir lire en moi, transpercer mon âme. Le souvenir de ce rêve s'estompait peu à peu, mais subsistait encore quelques brides floues et incertaines.

Les ombres dansaient dans ma chambre, formant des formes étranges et terrifiantes. Mon esprit et mon corps, engourdis par le sommeil, ne distinguaient plus le vrai du faux. Toutefois, je fus incapable de me rendormir car à chaque fois que mes paupières étaient closes, une image de l'apollon me revenait.

Blasée, je finis par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir me reposer. Voila une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait déjà. Je m'emparai de mon cahier de notes et y écrivit tout ce qui me passa par la tête, d'ailleurs, pratiquement tout avait un rapport avec lui. Tout y passait : de la couleur de sa peau jusqu'à celle de ses yeux en passant par ses cheveux. Je le décrivis si ardemment que j'en fus surprise moi-même. Quand je fus satisfaite de mes écrits et que j'eus vidée mon esprit de toutes ces pensées superflues, il était déjà huit heure. J'avais donc passé deux heures à écrire. Après m'être rapidement préparée pour cette journée et je me surpris à être enthousiaste, pas d'aller à l'école bien évidemment, juste de pouvoir enfin le revoir, lui et cette fabuleuse attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Mon impatience était tel que la matinée passa trop lentement à mon goût.

Quand vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner, je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et partis en vitesse à la cafétéria, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir contempler à nouveau ce fascinant apollon. Une fois assise à ma table habituelle, je me mis à scruter la salle à la recherche du bel adonis, posant en premier lieu les yeux à la table ou je l'avais aperçut pour la première fois. À mon plus grand dam, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Mon regard entreprit alors de fouiller la pièce à sa recherche. Etait-il absent ?...

Non, il était bien là et je fus très déçue de constater qu'il n'était pas seul car accompagné de Lauren, Jessica et Angela : le genre de salope dont on peut observer la mentalité dans les films. Des filles très populaires et qui pourtant étaient de véritables garces. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un garçon tel que lui ne resterait pas longtemps seul et pourtant, cette constatation me fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

Lauren, une grande blonde, était en quelque sorte la n°1: Richissime, belle et adulée de tous. Jessica, elle, était une suiveuse. Naturellement rousse, elle était désormais blonde simplement parce que sa meilleure amie l'était. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que cette fille était une véritable idiote, tellement elle semblait ridicule. Angela, à l'opposé des deux autres, était plus timide. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était certainement la plus gentille des trois. Elle avait de longs cheveux chocolat qui tombaient en cascade dans le dos et elle restait naturellement basanée du fait de ses origines mexicaines. Sa mère avait été la meilleure amie de la mienne pendant bien longtemps. Étant petites, nous étions même devenues amies. Une époque révolue depuis si longtemps qu'elle paraissait appartenir à un autre monde.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, maigre consolation pour moi. Et comme la dernière fois, d'un geste fluide et gracieux, il se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un demi-sourire que je lui rendis. Nous nous contemplâmes encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lauren le rappelle à l'ordre. Il m'envoya un sourire d'excuse et se retourna vers cette pimbêche. Elle devait sûrement être en train de lui raconter des idioties à mon sujet pour le persuader de ne jamais m'adresser la parole. Dans un soupir de désespoir, je baissais la tête et m'attaquais à mon repas. Quand la cloche sonna, je partis en direction du cours suivant, Littérature.

Je fus la première arrivée en Classe, ce qui me laissa le loisir de choisir ma place. Sans aucune hésitations, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la salle et m'assis au banc le plus reculé histoire de bien passer inaperçue. Petit à petit les élèves affluèrent et la classe fut bientôt remplie. Bien entendu, la place à côté de moi resta vide, sans que cela ne m'étonne le moins du monde car il en était toujours ainsi et je n'en étais nullement dérangée. Le prof arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et commença son cours aussi monotonement que possible, mais, a son plus grand mécontentement, son discours fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Certainement un élève en retard, avais-je pensé. J'avais vu juste, seulement voila… ce n'était pas n'importe quel élève : c'était lui. Alors qu'il tentait de justifier son retard auprès du prof, je me mis à le détailler aussi ardemment qu'auparavant.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard croisa le mien et cette fois ci, j'eus une réaction normale: je baissai les yeux et tentai de camoufler mes joues rougies par la gêne derrière un voile de cheveux bruns. Alors que j'entendis ses pas de plus en plus proches de moi, je fis mine d'être accaparée par mon livre. Mon corps entier se tendit au moment où je le sentis prendre place à côté de moi. Le prof repris son ennuyeux laïus là ou il l'avait laissé avant d'être coupé. Je fus incapable de lui prêter ne serai ce qu'une once d'attention.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu' _IL_ fit glisser un bout de papier devant moi. Son écriture était fine et distinguée

_« Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi ? »_

Moi qui croyais avoir réussi à dissimuler mes rougeurs, c'était raté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me posait cette question. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui répondre. Il ne me connaissait pas et ne savait rien de moi. Alors, comment osait-il être à ce point indiscret. Je m'emparai du bout de papier et lui écrivis pour toute réponse :

_« Donne moi seulement une bonne raison de te répondre… »__  
_

Ma réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté car au lieu de se résigner comme je m'y attendais, il prit le papier et me répondit de son écriture soignée. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé où même ne serai-ce que légèrement agacé par ma répartie. Au contraire, il en paraissait ravi et amusé, chose qui ne manqua pas de susciter un moi une déception fugace.

_« La politesse tu connais ? »__  
_

Si j'avais jusque là été plus en colère sur moi de m'être fait prendre en plein rougissement que sur lui. Désormais, c'était bel et bien vers lui que me rage était tournée.

_  
__« Laisse-moi tranquille »_

_Rédigeai-je de ma fine et petite écriture._

_« Apparemment non ... »_

Furibonde, je pris le papier et le déchirai discrètement pour ensuite le fourrer dans mon sac. Si la première chose chez lui qui avait attiré mon attention était sa beauté, je savais maintenant qu'il n'était pas différent des autres, à savoir : beau mais complètement dépourvu de toute forme d'intelligence.

Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, Je me levai d'un bond et m'empressai de partir toujours sous l'emprise de la colère mais aussi de la déception. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement et je fus satisfaite de constater que je n'avais aucun autre cours en commun avec cet idiot.

Après mûre réflexion, j'en vins à la conclusion que même si je l'avais trouvé odieux, j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré les choses… mais jamais je ne l'admettrai devant lui.

C'est plongée dans mes pensées qu'à la fin des cours je pris la direction de mon casier et alors que j'y étais presque arrivée, quelqu'un me m'attrapa le poignet m'empêchant ainsi de continuer ma route. Surprise, c'est d'un geste rapide et craintif que je me retournai pour faire face à … encore lui ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Son contact me brûlait d'une manière si plaisante que je crus en devenir totalement dépendante, sa peau si douce contre la mienne me rendait extatique. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et je pouvais jurer que désormais, ce n'était plus la peur qui lui faisait un tel effet, mais bien un tout autre sentiment. Lentement, le bien-être prenait possession de mon corps si bien que mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je me sentais si bien, comme dans un rêve. Mais cet enchantement fut soudainement brisé, lorsqu'il retira sa main de mon poignet. A mon plus grand dam, je dus rouvrir les yeux et revenir à la réalité. Le regard du bel inconnu se baissa et je pus remarquer qu'il avait l'air confus.

_ Je ... Désolé ... Excuse moi... mais ... Je ne connais même pas ton nom

Sa voix était douce et envoûtante. Quand il parla je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres. Il était pale et ses lèvres était à peine plus rosées que son teint. J'étais sure que sur n'importe qui d'autre cet effet donnerais un air malade mais lui, Il restait sublime et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose de surnaturel en lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il relève la tête pour pouvoir scruter ses prunelles. Comme si il m'avait entendu ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. J'étais tellement prise dans ma contemplation que j'en avais oublié de répondre. Il devait certainement me prendre pour une imbécile.

_ Je... je m'appelle Isabella  
_ Et bien, enchanté Isabella, Je me Présente: Edward Cullen

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Il avait une façon de parler réellement étrange. IL me rendit mon sourire et une fois de plus je me perdis dans l'océan de ses yeux.

_ Je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Sur ce je te laisse, il est temps pour moi de regagner ma demeure

Étrange ? Je n'avais encore rien vu. Sans que je m'y attende il prit ma main dans la sienne et y déposa un léger baiser. Je ne sus pas si c'était lui qui était brûlant où si je réagissais simplement à ce contact avec une ardeur insoupçonnée. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Il parut amusé par ma réaction car il me lança un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide et gracieux. Je restai plantée la comme une idiote pansant plusieurs secondes avant de me ressaisir. Je n'avais parlé a personne du lycée depuis des lustre et aujourd'hui, Edward avait réussi à faire sortir quelques mot de ma bouche, Mieux encore, Il avait réussi à me faire sourire, Un véritable exploit.


End file.
